The One She Chose
by souleaterromance
Summary: Its no secret Hinata likes Naruto its also no secret Kiba likes Hinata. Now these two are in a love triangle and Kiba has a bit of a temper. What happens when Naruto is fed up with Kiba hurting Hinata? read to find out. rated T for language


The One She Chose

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were training one morning, when Hinata noticed Naruto walking down the road. She held her hands close to her chest as her heart rate quickened.

She thought to herself, 'I-It's Naruto…'

Suddenly Naruto looked over at her and she blushed brightly. Naruto smiled and waved at her, but before she could return the gesture, Kiba screamed.

"Hinata look out!"

Hinata turned to Kiba and noticed a kunai that had carelessly slipped when Kiba threw it. Hinata didn't have the time to move, she closed her eyes and when she opened them Naruto was standing in front of her with the kunai in his hand. Hinata blushed at the closeness and stepped back then noticed the kunai that was in his grip.

'H-How did he…'

"Careful Kiba you might injure someone."

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled softly as he returned the kunai to Kiba. It was no secret that Hinata liked Naruto, the only one who didn't know was Naruto himself. It was also no secret that Kiba liked Hinata, the only didn't know was Hinata herself. However Kiba had a bit of a temper…

"Hinata you want to go for some ramen with me?"

"Sure Naruto."

Hinata blushed lightly as they began walking to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Naruto was rambling about his favorite miso pork ramen and Naruto had been listening carefully, both unaware of a certain ninja following them. Kiba clenched his fist as he growled to himself lowly.

'Damn it Naruto! You better not try anything with my Hinata!'

….

After the meal, Naruto had offered to walk her home which she kindly agreed to. Naruto and Hinata walked in a peaceful silence when Kiba suddenly showed up and got close to Hinata. Hinata looked up at her teammate surprised to see him. Naruto looked at Kiba curiously and Hinata just smiled.

"Hey Kiba."

Hinata looked over at Naruto who hadn't said anything, and as she did Kiba gave a death glare to Naruto who simply ignored it not understanding why Kiba had glared at him. He smiled at Hinata and Kiba roughly pulled Hinata beck to him. He was fed up with Naruto always stealing Hinata away.

Hinata gasped at the sudden pain she felt in her arm as he pulled her back. Kiba stood in front of her and she winced in pain. Naruto looked at Hinata worried.

"Hey! What the hell Kiba? Can't you see you're hurting her?!"

"If I were hurting her she would have told me, right Hinata?"

He turned to her but she stayed silent as her gaze fell to the ground. Naruto was getting upset so he quickly removed his hand from Hinata and gently pulled her to him. Hinata hid behind Naruto as she looked up at Kiba, now frightened of her teammate. Kiba was baffled, but he decided to take his leave.

"Fine then. Be that way."

With that, Kiba left. Hinata and Naruto sighed in relief. Naruto gently took Hinata's arm and rolled up her sleeve.

"Let me take a look-"

He was cut off by the marks on her arm. Where Kiba had touched her, remained a bruise. Naruto gently ran his thumb over the mark and Hinata winced in pain. Naruto quickly apologized and rolled her sleeve back down then stood up.

"Hinata if he ever does that again, or he hurts you in any way, you tell me alright? We aren't ids anymore, there's no excuse for hurting you."

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Alright I promise I'll tell you."

Naruto gave a quick nod and continued the walk to her place. After saying good night to each other, Naruto started to head for his apartment while deep in thought.

'I can't let Hinata get hurt like that again… I just can't.'

….

The next morning, Naruto decided he would go train and become stronger for the one he cares so much about. A certain Hyuuga girl. He smiled to himself as he made his way to the training grounds, however upon arrival he didn't see Hinata. He found her teammates there, but no Hinata.

"Do you guys know where Hinata is?"

Kiba growled lowly and shook his head. "No, she's not here. I think she's still at her place."

Naruto nodded in understanding and walked over to the training ground next to theirs and started his training off with taijutsu using wooden poles.

-With Hinata-

Hinata had decided to stay home and train on the Hyuuga fields with her cousin Neji. They were both currently using gentle fist on each other. Neji would aim for a chakra point and Hinata would avoid his attack, then Hinata would aim for a chakra point and Neji would dodge her attack.

"Hya! Hya! Hya!"

They were both panting by now as they took a break for tea. Neji smiled softly.

"There's no doubt you've gotten stronger since the time we faced off in the chuunin exams. I'm sure even that numbskull Naruto would acknowledge your strength."

Hinata blushed, "N-Naruto would…acknowledge me…"

Neji smirked knowingly and shook his head at the sight of her. "You really love him don't you Hinata?"

"Yes I-I do."

"Perhaps you should train with him. Show him how strong you are and I'm sure he will acknowledge your strength."

With a nod of her head, Hinata was off to the training grounds where she hoped to find Naruto.

…...

Hinata arrived at the training grounds and noticed Naruto practicing his taijutsu. She smiled softly and swiftly made her way over to him.

"N-Naruto!"

Naruto looked over at her. "Hey Hinata! I was worried, I thought you were sick or something, you ok?"

"Y-Yes, I was just training with Neji."

"I see. That's good then."

"A-Actually Naruto… I was hoping I could train with you…"

"Sure I could use a partner!" He smiled cheerfully and she returned the gesture.

"Alright then."

They got into their fighting positions planning to use only taijutsu for their match. Hinata ran toward Naruto and went to punch him. He went to block and Hinata smirked. 'He fell for it.' She quickly pulled her arm back and carefully kicked at his legs, sweeping him to the floor causing him to fall on his ass.

"Nice one Hinata you sure had me fooled there." Naruto let out the laugh that Hinata had come to love. She helped him up and they got in their ready positions. This time Naruto came at Hinata. Hinata prepared to strike him in his stomach when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

Hinata gasped in shock and turned around only to trip on her own two feet, however Naruto gently grabbed onto her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Careful Hinata."

She blushed darkly as she gave a nod.

"Man I'm beat. Let's go get some ramen Hinata!" He smiled.

"Sure." She smiled softly at Naruto and followed him to Ichiraku's ramen shop. After ordering the ramen they wanted, Naruto started up a conversation.

"So, how's the arm?"

"Oh, it's fine. I healed it a bit last night after I got home. Thank you Naruto, for being so concerned."

"Ah, it's no problem."

"Well how about you, how's training?"

"You know, training is training I guess, so I suppose it's going alright. Then there's you Hinata!" Hinata jumped at the sudden outburst. "You're pretty strong you know!" Naruto smiled as they received their ramen and began eating.

"Thank you Naruto…" She smiled and Naruto paid the bill.

"N-Naruto I could have paid for myself-"

"Don't worry about it Hinata, after all food tastes better when it's paid for by someone else, trust me I would know." He smiled softly and Hinata stopped, causing Naruto to turn around.

"N-Naruto… Actually I-"Hinata was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice, the voice that belonged to Kiba.

"Naruto!" Kiba ran at Naruto and went to punch him, when Hinata activated her byakugan and hit a chakra point in the arm of Kiba causing his arm to go limp.

"Stop this Kiba!" Hinata cried out.

Kiba looked up at Hinata who had tears in her eyes and he sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata but… can't you see that the reason I act like this is because… it's because I love you damn it!"

Hinata and Naruto looked at him in surprise at the sudden confession. Hinata loved Kiba as a brother… never as a boyfriend… she knew she had to tell him how she felt or else he would never understand.

"Kiba I love you…but it's a sibling love… I'm sorry but I don't think of you in that way."

Kiba looked down in agony and stood up. "I understand Hinata."

Naruto looked at Hinata. 'Hinata…'

Kiba turned to leave and Hinata's gaze was lowered to the ground.

"I understand Hinata but… I can't leave without letting you feel the pain you've put me through."

As Hinata went to look up at Kiba it was too late. Kiba had swiftly landed a kick to her face causing her to fall back on the hard ground. Blood dripped from her mouth as she struggled to stand up. Naruto looked at Kiba angrily.

"Kiba!"

Kiba growled lowly and made a run for it. 'Damn it! I have to help Hinata first.'

Naruto went to pick her up but stopped as she began to speak softly. "N-Naruto y-you were the one I always…"

"Hey don't speak alright." Naruto smiled softly and lifted her up taking her to the medical center. After leaving her in their care, he left to see lady Tsunade.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto busted through the door and lady Tsunade looked up irritated.

"What is it Naruto?"

"It's Kiba."

…

After explaining the situation to her, Naruto went to the hospital to see how Hinata was holding up. He was given permission to see her but to stay quiet in the room she was in as not to wake her or annoy her. He quietly entered the room Hinata was saying in and noticed she was already awake.

"Hey how you feel?"

"I'm fine." Hinata smiled and Naruto walked over to her. As he went to sit down, he noticed a large bruise on the lower part of her cheek and chin where Kiba had kicked her. Naruto went to touch it but stopped when Hinata flinched away from him.

"It still hurts Naruto so please d-don't touch it."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Grandma Tsunade is dealing with Kiba right now. He's going to get the punishment he deserves."

"I see." Hinata gave a nod. "Though… I suppose I know how he feels…" She looked out the window.

"Hinata…?"

"He loved me right? I don't love him back… I was inconsiderate to his feelings when I'm in the same position he's in…"

"Does that mean… There's someone you love?" Naruto spoke in slight disappointment.

"Yes, there is."

"W-Well who is he? Maybe I can hook you guys up!" Naruto faked a smile as he tried to hide the slight hurt he was feeling.

"It's impossible…"

"Why?" 'Hinata loves someone huh…'

"The person I love is such a dense knucklehead that even if I told him how I felt, he would probably think of it as a joke or a different kind of love."

"I see. So he's that kind of guy huh?"

"Naruto… The one I love is closer to you than you think." Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled softly.

Naruto was about to speak when a nurse walked in and told Hinata she could leave. Hinata stood up and started to walk to the door with Naruto close behind her.

"Hinata wait!" Naruto gently took hold of her arm and turned her around.

"What is it N-Naruto?"

"Tell me who you love. Tell me and I'll leave the matter alone I promise."

"Naruto…" Hinata blushed lightly and sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you… but don't hate me."

'Hate her? I could never hate Hinata…'

"Alright I promise."

"The one that I love is… well it's you Naruto!" Hinata blushed darker and kept her eyes closed waiting for rejection, but it never came. Nothing did, Naruto was silent. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and saw Naruto with his eyes wide open.

"H-Hinata…loves me…"

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled with a light blush on his face as he lifted Hinata up into his arms.

"I love you to Hinata I love you so much!"

Hinata blushed dark and almost fainted as Naruto planted a gentle kiss her lips. She kissed him back hesitantly and giggles softly as he planted kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Go out with me." Naruto smiled.

"A-Alright I will." Hinata smiled as her blush remained.

Naruto gave her a tight hug and gently set her down then took her hand and led the way out of the hospital.

"First things first, we need to go on a date. How about tomorrow afternoon I'll take you to my favorite spot and we can have lunch together. Sound good?"

Hinata smiled and gave Naruto a nod. "Sounds perfect Naruto."

Hinata leaned up slightly and pecked Naruto on the cheek and he scratched the back of his neck nervously as he let out a light chuckle.

"I love you Hinata."

"I-I love you too Naruto. After all… you're the one I chose."

Hinata smiled and Naruto returned the gesture. The following day, Hinata had made lunch for the both of them and Naruto had taken her to his favorite spot. A spot on top of a hill where you can see the whole village.

Hinata had never had so much fun and Naruto couldn't be happier because after all, he was the one she chose.


End file.
